


International Panic

by karenvde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Airplane, Amsterdam, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Flying, Gen, International Travel, Panic Attack, Sensory Overload, The Netherlands, holland, planes, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenvde/pseuds/karenvde
Summary: Foggy's family saved enough money for Matt and Foggy to go to Europe. Matt has never flown before and it doesn't go as well as they both had hoped.





	1. 1

Foggy insisted. He insisted on traveling to Europe, to get the window seat on the plane, to choose the city, the hotel, the activities… And Matt wanted to, really. He wanted to make Foggy happy. After graduating law school, Foggy’s family all chimed in with little bits of money to give Matt and Foggy a trip to Europe. They would only pay the hotel and the flight, the boys would have to get the money for whatever they would need in actual Europe themselves. 

With all of Foggy’s excitement and the giant charity-like gesture of getting all this money together, Matt couldn’t refuse. He honestly was a little excited, too. He had never actually traveled outside of the United States. Hell, he’d never traveled further than Jersey, come to think of it. 

So, he let Foggy plan it all. He wasn’t thrilled to spend eight hours on a plane with many people in small seats in a space he couldn’t get out of, but he’d make it work, for Foggy. 

Foggy chose Amsterdam. A beautiful city with canals and parties and “loads of other cool things”. Matt had not heard much of Amsterdam, but it was probably fine. Foggy knew what he would like, right?! 

So now, 2PM on a Tuesday, Matt and Foggy are checking in at the airport, ready to board the plane. It wasn’t a Dreamliner, nah. It was a plane with three rows of seats. Matt got crammed in the middle, but the seat next to the walking path was empty. All good, he could take that one and have a bit of space.

Then the plane started to go faster and faster, eventually taking off. Everything went to shit. Matt Murdock, super sensitive ears, had never flown before, was holding onto the armrests like it would stop the plane. It felt like his ears could start bleeding any second, thanks to the noise of the engines. Then they popped. His ears popped and no one warned him about this. Horrifying as could be, all the noise kind of got muffled to what it would sound like if he were underwater, except he knew what to do if he were underwater. He’d just kick and float to the surface and his hearing would return to normal. But in an airplane, no idea. 

“Foggy?” Matt asked. 

“Mattie! It’s amazing! Buddy, I wish you could see the view!” Foggy’s excitement quickly vanished when he turned around to see Matt staring at his feet, grasping the armrests still, an actual tear running down his cheek. 

“Matt, what’s going on?”

“I don’t- my ears? It hurts, what is-” Foggy stopped him mid-sentence, unsure if he would have ever actually finished it. He laid a hand on Matt’s shoulder, moving to the middle seat.

“Try to yawn, Matt. It should help,” Foggy told him while pushing the button for one of the flight attendants to come over. 

Matt opened and closed his mouth several times, visibly trying to wake a yawn, unsuccessfully. Foggy watched him with guilt boiling in his abdomen, feeling like the worst friend ever for not preparing his fly-virgin friend for what could happen. He knew Matt’s senses were sensitive yet all he could think about was the trip they were about to make and the memories that would be made. He cursed upon himself as he watched tears roll down Matt’s cheeks, ready to pull him into a hug but honestly, Matt looked too shook to touch. He looked like he’d grab a parachute and jump out of the plane if he got startled. 

The flight attendant was a girl who looked like she had just finished her school, like this was her first flight. She looked unsure of how to handle the situation and Foggy took pity on her just in case this was her first time helping a passenger. 

“Sir, can you hear me?” She asked.

Matt looked up, slightly nodding, seeming to regret to ever have moved his head at all. He was going white and he looked like he was about to puke. He put his chin to his chest, steadying himself and forcing his eyes shut. 

“You got any tips on how to un-pop his ears when yawning doesn’t work?” Foggy eventually asked. 

“Could try chewing gum? Or gummy bears? Or just the chewing motion in general, sir, if you need to puke, please tell someone?” 

Foggy thought she was polite but useless as could be. Matt eventually passed out and Foggy decided not to tell anyone but instead just try to calm Matt himself when he came back to consciousness. It’s not the first time Matt passed out, it usually just happens due to sensory overload. He hopes his friend won’t punch him in the face, like last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for this short chapter after the long wait. It took me a while to be reminded of this fanfic. Also, I don't have a beta. If you'd like to be my bae-ta, please comment or message me or something. I'm not sure how ao3 works. Thanks!

Matt seemed to come back to consciousness slowly. Foggy noticed right away, whispering to Matt; “Hey, buddy, you passed out. We’re on a plane on our way to Amsterdam. We have about four more hours to go.” 

Matt didn’t reply but Foggy could see how horrible just this is for Matt. Tears rolled down his cheeks while he gritted his teeth, holding onto the armrests tighter and tighter. Foggy could only think of one thing that would make it better. 

“We’re super high right now. Not like, weed high. We could get weed high in Amsterdam. Did you know that’s legal there? And you don’t even have to be 21, bud. We can go right now! Anyways, we are so high, we are above the clouds. Do you remember clouds? We’re on top of them. Even better, above them. We’re between the clouds and the sun! It’s a beautiful day but apparently it’s still super cold if you’d go outside right now. Isn’t that a little weird? We’re closer to the sun but it’s warmer on the ground.” 

Foggy took a break from looking outside the window and looked at Matt. He seemed to have calmed down a little. His eyes were open, his knuckles gained some color and the tears stopped flowing. As soon as he notice Foggy discontinued his description of whatever there was to see outside, he turned his head towards him. Foggy, of course, took action right away and held on to Matts hand. 

“How are your ears?” 

“It’s not… as bad, I think.” 

Foggy offered his shoulder and Matt took it. He decided to sleep, or at least pretend to be asleep for the rest of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a warning, Matt gets sick.

Foggy was glad they landed, finally. He was exhausted, couldn’t sleep on the plane. He was pretty sure Matt slept through the last part of the flight, after Foggy had calmed him by describing literally everything there was to see. Once they descended towards the ground, Matt jerked up to squeeze the arm rests once again but he didn’t seem as much in pain as he was when they just started flying.

Right now, they were waiting on their luggage. The airport was huge. It was all shiny and it looked cold. Once the luggage arrived though, they walked out to the hall where all the shops were and the first thing Foggy noticed was food. They ate something and giggled at the cashier’s accent. As soon as they finished their food, they went to the hotel to get some sleep. The flight was nearly eight hours long and exhausting for both of them. 

Matt seemed somewhat absent during the whole taxi ride but Foggy was sure he’d be okay once he’d slept for a little while. Foggy described what he saw from the car window until they had reached the hotel, which didn’t take more than twenty minutes. They were staying in a hotel located a little outside the city but Foggy had read that they could either take a tram, metro or bus to get to the city.

“So, there are two separate beds. There’s a closet to your right, bathroom to the left. Want a tour?” Foggy offered.

“Thanks. I’d just like to take a shower, to be honest. Can you come check that out with me?” 

“Yeah, sure!”

About an hour later, Matt stepped out of the bathroom. As far as Foggy knew, this was the longest shower Matt has had in… ever. 

“Good shower, I’m guessing?” Foggy asked,

Matt looked a little stunned at his question but nodded, eventually. Before he knew it, Matt was bent over, trying to hold his puke. Foggy jumped up, grabbing a trashcan and forcing it into Matt’s hands. The little food he had on the plane and the sandwich he had at the airport made their way into that trash can.

Matt stayed on the ground for a while, not daring to move. The unfamiliar layout of the room and the disorienting spinning in his head right now didn’t help him in any way. He felt Foggy’s hand on his back going in circles, trying to calm him.

Matt stuck out his hand and Foggy knew what it meant. He guided him to his bed and made him sit up against the wall. As soon as he sat still and seemed steady, Foggy rushed to clean out the trash can and clean it with whatever he could find to get rid of the smell, which could make Matt sick again any moment. When he stepped back into the bedroom, Matt was still sitting on his bed, eyes closed, taking controlled breaths. Foggy knew this was what he did to calm himself. He sat on his own bed, with his earplugs in and drifted to sleep.


	4. 4

The next morning seemed to be a little better. Matt and Foggy were both dressed in no time, still a little tired from the flight and they could feel the jetlag tugging at them, telling them to just stay in bed. It was 9:30AM in Amsterdam, but 3:30AM in New York. This was a thought that was constantly going through Foggy’s head, as he was really big on sleep. He would marry sleep if he could. 

Matt seemed to be a little more awake than Foggy, ready to go get breakfast and actually making conversation. Foggy’s pretty sure it’ll be a good day. 

“Hey Foggy? I’m sorry for the flight and the puking, I’ve just never been outside of New York and the flight was just so much noise and the nausea and my ears… And then the whole new environment, I’m just not used to being so disoriented and I really don’t know how to-” 

“Shut it, Murdock.” Foggy interrupted, receiving a shocked look from Matt who was actually somehow staring at him, looking him right in the eyes. “You don’t get to apologize for your human feelings, you know. It happens and I’m just glad I was there. We’re buying you some noise cancelling headphones for the flight back and we’re just going to try to enjoy our time here and I will try to make it all as comfortable as it can be for you.” 

Matt still had that dumb shocked look on his face but seemed to go over how to agree with Foggy in his head.

A little while later, they were outside the hotel, Foggy looking around, describing things to Matt. 

“Okay, there’s a canal across the street. Cars are parked so neatly, I don’t know how the people driving them got out without falling into the water. I see the tram that should take us straight into the city. I think if we walk now, we can take the next one. Watch out, buddy. The street is very uneven.” 

Matt took that as a cue to hold out his hand to hook it into Foggy’s elbow. Foggy notices right away and leads him across the street. It was a little unsettling, even for Foggy, to see Matt so out of his comfort zone. 

Foggy stops walking once they’re halfway across the street. Matt stops half a step further and immediately regrets not staying behind Foggy as he hears a high bell noise pierce his ears, making him stumble backwards, followed by a bicycle passing him. At least he didn’t actually fall? 

“Woah, you okay, buddy?” Foggy asked immediately.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Sorry, man. I wasn’t paying attention, should have pulled you back.”   
“Not your fault, Foggy.” Matt sounded annoyed. 

They kept walking towards the tram stop. Foggy planted Matt onto the little bench. 

“Hey, um, I don’t know how to say this nicely,” Foggy started, “but you looked good this morning, I thought it’d be okay, but you look like shit right now.”

Matt visibly swallowed, looking a little shocked but at least not more than he did on the plane.

“I’ll be okay, all just a lot different from New York. Disoriented. Will be fine.” 

“If you say so, buddy.”


	5. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I am making you guys wait so long for new chapters. I just have no inspiration and I make everything up as I go along. So. Eff me, right? I'll try to write more, faster, next time.

The tram ride was surprisingly okay. There was the occasional screech of the tram going over the rails but neither of them seemed to mind, as they heard subways in New York make almost the same noise every now and then. 

As soon as they got out of the tram, Foggy looked around for a clear path that would make it all okay for Matt and him to go through as they were standing in front of Amsterdam Central Station. The streets were just covered in people, masses walking at once, no one even looking up to consider one another. Matt looked a little confused but Foggy was going to pretend everything was fine, hoping he could shove some people aside without Matt noticing he was trying to make room for his disabled friend.

“Everything okay, Foggy? Did we get lost already?” Matt asked, concerned.

“No! All is good, just looking to see which way to that long shopping street they say every tourist should go through.” 

Matt looked like he was thinking for a moment and finally said; “Sounds like most people are going that way,” pointing at the herds of people walking towards traffic lights. “I think following the people would be a good start.” 

And at that, he held out his hand for Foggy’s elbow again and they started walking. 

Once they reached the other side of the road, Matt smelled it. 

“Hey, Foggy, smell that.” Matt said, evil grin on his face. Foggy inhaled, recognized the smell immediately. 

“What about it?” Foggy asked, curious to see where this was going.

“Smells like you after you came back from that college party in our first year. Do you even remember that night?” 

Foggy blushed, leading the both of them towards a bench at the side of the road. 

“Of course I remember! You got so hammered way too early, you took off way before I did. Were you hammered? In my mind you were.” Foggy wasn’t even sure if he’s right. 

“I was not!” Matt objected. “I was just very tired. But I didn’t actually sleep until you got home and I heated up some food for you. Why would you even smoke weed at your first college party?!” 

That’s when Foggy remembers the rest of that night. He decides to just let it go and not ever think about it again.   
After a moment of silence, Matt talks again. 

“Why are we sitting already? Can’t tell me those young legs of yours are tired after just crossing the street, right?” 

Foggy considers his answer for a minute and decides it’s best to just be honest. 

“Well,” Foggy starts, “I actually am a little nervous about entering the city with you. It’s just that it’s so busy and there are so many people and the streets are uneven… You also looked like you could have died this morning and I don’t want to make this so horrible for you-” 

Before he could finish, Matt interrupted him.

“Foggy, seriously, don’t even think about me right now. This is a trip you wanted to make and I’m just really happy you wanted to do it with me. I appreciate all your worries, but you should know by now I am very capable of navigating busy streets. I live in New York, you know!” 

Matt got Foggy to chuckle at that. 

“Anyways, I can hear how busy it is and the smells are a bit much, I will need to hold onto you and depend on you leading me through this, but only because it is my first time here. Believe me when I say I want to go through this with you and you don’t have to worry about me all the time. When I can’t handle something, I’ll tell you, I promise.” 

They both stayed quiet for a moment. That is, until Foggy stood up, hauled Matt up off the bend and onto his feet and said “Well, that’s it then, let’s conquer the dank-filled, overly crowded streets of Amsterdam!”


End file.
